The Untitled Franky Project
by Akai Akuma
Summary: Franky bumps into a directer for the next next-to-biggest movie, and he convinces her to play lead! Bloo gets really jelous, and when no one will side with him, he starts getting the stupedest ideas of conspiracy. mostly Franky and Bloo POV
1. the untitled chapter zero project

**The Untitled Franky Project**

**Hi. I'm Za Akai Akuma. You probly have not heard of me yet(unless you like to look at all the newbs bio's everyday) so, let me take a few seconds to tell you crap you need to know. **

**KK: I'm Kaji Kitsune.**

**You weren't what I was talking about.**

**KK: so?**

Disclaimer: do I _look_ like I own anything besides a copy of **_the lion, the witch and the wardrobe_?**

**Intro: the untitled chapter zero project**

**I**t was a particularly quiet morning that morning. I'll bet I would have heard a pin drop if there were any. I had known it wouldn't last long. Though, Mr. Hairball would be done doing his daily room perfecting soon. He usually starts at about 5 and finishes at 6 or 7. I hadn't wanted anyone else to get up, really. I was really staring to get sick of these mundane chores I call days. I just (obviously) hadn't expected it to change so soon- or so much. Grama was so proud when I told her, and Wilt helped me to practice. Mac complemented me on my "wonderful" performance (though the whole time he was wincing) and Bloo just kept saying things like "yeah, that's nice- and I would care why?- since when did you do anything useful?- I have more talent in one eye then you do in your whole body!- leave me alone, you hot dog!" … I thought he was jealous… he he… the whole idea of Bloo being jealous of me made me try harder. And pretty soon Mac stopped wincing, and actually started listening instead of covering his ears. Wilt started crying in the dramatic scene, and Ed almost fainted at how much I had improved! You don't know what I'm talking about? Oh- you must have gotten here late… well, I'll have to rewind for you… it had all started just a few weeks ago, July 9th I think, and I was going to the grocery store at 6 in the morning, after I realized there wasn't any cereal(cold or warm) left in the house(they eat 7 to 9 boxes a day), and so I had just gotten out of the overly-cheery (compared to the surrounding scenery) bus when…


	2. the untitled beginning of the story proj...

**The Untitled Franky Project**

Wow! The 2nd chapter! Now to answer those reviews! ;) :) :O) :0)

KK: you have to have reviewers to have reviews dipstick.

Blerrrr...

Disclaimer: the school said that since were done reading it I don't get to have that copy of **_the lion the witch and the wardrobe _**anymore…

**Chapter one: the untitled beginning of the story project**

**T**he sun was just barely rising over the bland little city one vary early morning in July, when in the house of fosters, a vary big mansion whose sole purpose was for the many abandoned Imaginary Friends, Franky went to get her 1st breakfast, the one she eats when no one else is around, when she realized the breakfast cupboard was empty and small, unlike this sentence. She sighed. Would she ever win? "_No time to think of that now…_" she thought "_I need to go!_" and so she ran into the main foyer, where Mr. Harriman had just finished his early morning room cleaning. "Hey Mr. H., were out of cereal, I'm going to go get some." She told him. He huffed.

"**S**ee too it that it is done quickly, Miss Francis, you will need to get back by seven. Now, now, stop wasting time! You need to hurry! Out you go, then!" and with that he literally shoved Franky out the door.

"**J**esse.." she mumbled as the started the bus. She looked behind her to see if anyone was coming, and slowly backed out of the drive way. "why is he always so quick to shove me out the door?" she then snapped back into reality, and hit the breaks just in time to avoid a collision with a dog that had some how gotten away from it's master.

**A** 12-year-old little boy with raggedy sneakers and dirt all over him came out and put the dog back on the leash . then two little kids came out and they all started talking, right in the middle of the road. She honked the horn, and the two little kids nearly jumped out of there skin, the dog ran away, taking the boy with him, then the little kids fallowed screaming "wait for us, Maniac!" Franky drove on until she got to the store. She hopped out of the bus and looked around. Everything was grey, and even the molti-colored, eighties lookin' bus seemed gloomy, as well as misplaced.

"**R**ii-iight… " she started "cereal… almost forgot," and walked into the store. After she got roughly two hounded boxes of cereal, she was stuck in line behind an old lady, and this was the clerks first day, then she couldn't find her wallet, then finally did, and in the end all this took roughly 40 minutes. She had to step on it. She was reaching for the door of the bus when she noticed there was a man standing next to her.

"**Y**ou need somthin' buddy?" she asked rudely, getting more and more irritated every second.

"**Y**es, yes I do! I'm Ber- Bobby Bernstein! Yeah…_ Bobby_ Bernstein… uh… perhaps you've heard of me?" Franky squinted.

"**W**eren't you on America's most wanted?"

"**W**ell Townsville's most wanted actually but yo- uh… No! No! No, I uh… wasn't… I'm a director! A big time director! And I was just out looking for a beautiful red headed lady to play Sandra in my new movie, 'Feathers in the Wind' and I think I just found found her!"

"**Y**ou're kidding right? I'm on candid camera or gotcha' or… or something! Where's the camera? Come on! You're wasting my time! No one wants me to be in a movie!"

"**O**n the contrary, my dear, because I do!"

"**O**h my gosh! Wow! I never thought I'd see the day where- oh my gosh!"

"**H**ere, when you're done stammerin' and decide to be in my movie call me on this number," Bobby said, handing Franky a card.

"**Ber**_ bobby _**Bernstein Director 874-911-0000" **she read aloud. "Wow… 'Franky Foster: Movie star'!"

_And that's how I made my first mistake in this whole ordeal._


End file.
